La Glace est-elle liée à l'eau ?
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Le coeur est une chose bien compliqué à gérer lorsqu'il est fait de glace et bat pour un coeur d'eau.


**La glace est-elle liée à l'eau ?**

Le constat était là, devant eux. La ville était en grande partie détruite, les bâtiments publics, les maisons, il y avait des débris partout. Les rues du centre étaient impraticables et il restait encore quelques corps sous les débris, c'était certain. Heureusement, à présent, les secours étaient arrivés et s'organisaient pour déblayer les gravats tandis que les courageux combattants se faisaient soigner où ils le pouvaient.

L'électricité et l'eau étaient coupées en de nombreux endroits, ce qui rendait les travaux encore plus complexes. Les personnes avaient redécouvert ce qu'était l'entraide entre réfugiés, entre sans abris, et par centaines, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de rouvrir les routes principales pour permettre aux camions chargés du déblaiement et des travaux de passer.

Ils étaient dispatchés ça et là dans toute la ville. Jubia s'était retrouvée séparée des garçons, seule Shelia était là. Il y avait aussi une autre personne, un mage de Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney et son exceed, Froch. Tous les trois avaient souffert de l'attaque des dragons et avaient été très légèrement mis sous sédatifs, pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles le temps de soigner les plus grosses blessures. Deux jours déjà qu'ils étaient là, allongés, forcés au repos, mais les personnes qui s'occupaient d'eux avaient eu la gentillesse de se renseigner pour eux sur leurs amis. Il y avait eu peu de morts, quelques civils malheureusement. Certains mages avaient été envoyés dans des hôpitaux de Crocus qui avaient résisté pour y être opérés.

« **J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.** » déclara l'infirmière avec un sourire, « **Bien que les rues ne soient pas totalement déblayées, le Roi de Fiore a décidé d'organiser un banquet de remerciements pour toutes les guildes qui ont aidé au rétablissement de la paix à Crocus. Vous y êtes donc invités.** » expliqua-t-elle, « **Il doit avoir lieu dans trois jours et presque tous les mages devraient y être, mis à part ceux qui ne seront pas encore en état. J'espère que vous pourrez y aller et retrouver vos amis.** »

« **Merci** » déclarèrent les trois alités.

« **A présent, si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, Miss Brandy. Il faut aller déjeuner.** » dit-elle en l'aidant à se lever, « **Mes soeurs vont venir vous chercher dans quelques minutes.** »

Tous trois se trouvaient dans la maison d'un couple de médecins qui avait tenu à aider en prenant quelques personnes chez lui pour désengorger les hôpitaux et aider à l'effort de « guerre ». Ils étaient débordés et c'étaient trois de leurs enfants ayant approximativement le même âge qu'eux, qui prenaient soin d'eux.

Le troisième jour, des paquets avaient été livrés chez le couple. Les trois patients étaient en bien meilleure forme, seuls vestiges de leurs traumatismes étant quelques bandages sur diverses parties du corps.

« **Je vous ai parlé du banquet organisé par le Roi il y a quelques jours, non ?** » demanda la plus âgée des enfants.

« **Oui, il doit avoir lieu ce soir.** » répondit Shalia qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« **Ce même jour, un représentant est passé, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su. Il faisait le tour des hôpitaux, cliniques et autres lieux d'accueils de mages pour donner les cartons d'invitation. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez tous les trois ici et ces paquets sont arrivés pour vous ce matin.** » expliqua-t-elle en déposant trois gros paquets sur la table.

Surpris, tous trois se regardèrent avant d'ouvrir les fameux paquets. Des vêtements. De magnifiques vêtements avec une carte identique. « _Nous espérons que ce modeste présent vous aidera à supporter vos blessures pour assister à la réception de ce soir._ »

« **Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.** » dit la plus jeune en admirant sa robe.

« **Jubia non plus. Mais Jubia a hâte d'être à ce soir.** » dit-elle d'un air nostalgique.

« **Je pense que nous sommes tous dans le même cas.** » répondit la rose, « **N'est-ce pas ?** » demanda-t-elle au seul homme présent.

« **En effet. **»

« **Mon frère sera à votre disposition si besoin** » déclara la cadette de la tribu à l'attention du brun qui la remercia pour sa prévenance. « **Et pour vous, nous sommes là !** » reprit-elle pour les filles, « **Des voitures doivent venir vers 18h pour vous emmener au château. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, c'est la première fois que le Roi accueille des mages !** »

Les enfants étaient polis et serviables, reconnaissant pour ce que les mages avaient fait. Durant le déjeuner, les filles parlaient bon train, elles avaient hâte de retrouver leurs amis mais expliquaient également aux jeunes ce qu'était leur vie habituelle. Seul Rogue restait silencieux, mais la petite Frosh avait expliqué que c'était normal et qu'ils se parlaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Rogue n'était pas un grand bavard.

De nombreux mages étaient déjà présents, notamment une bonne partie de Fairy Tail. Jubia avait pu retrouver Lucy, Erza, Gajeel et les autres. Elle était heureuse qu'ils aillent tous bien, elle qui avait angoissé ces derniers jours malgré les nouvelles qu'on lui avait donné. Il ne manquait que Grey et Léon qu'elle n'avait pas vu. C'était sa mission principale : retrouver les deux garçons. Et le premier qu'elle croisa fut le brun.

Grey. D'un coup, toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent. Il allait bien et elle s'était approchée pour le saluer.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Salut.** » répondit-il simplement, « **Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?** »

« **Non, Jubia vient d'arriver. Et… Jubia a pris une résolution.** » dit-elle timidement, « **Jubia voulait que Grey-sama soit au courant. Jubia a décidé d'être plus franche avec les autres, y compris avec Grey-sama. Jubia… Jubia a eu peur pour Grey-sama, et… Jubia ne veut pas que quelque chose arrive à Grey-sama sans qu'il sache. Jubia aime Grey-sama.** » avoua-t-elle timidement, les joues rouges.

« **Moi aussi j'ai décidé de changer. A partir de maintenant, je laisse tomber les trucs que j'aime pas.** » répondit-il aussitôt en s'éloignant.

Debout au milieu de tous les convives, son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

« **Jubia-chan !** » entendit-elle.

C'était Léon. Ce n'était pas le moment, non, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, en fait, elle voulait partir immédiatement du château. Feignant ne pas avoir entendu son ami, elle traversa la foule rapidement avant d'aller se cacher dans un couloir pour laisser ses larmes couler, sa tristesse s'exprimer, son cœur se désintégrer.

Assise dans un renflement de mur, elle pleurait en restant aussi silencieuse que possible. Une simple phrase avait suffis à briser toutes ses espérances, tout ce à quoi elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle était.

« **Jubia ?** »

Relevant la tête, elle aperçut le second mage de glace qui l'avait suivie et même retrouvée malgré ses tours et détours dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Sans grand succès, elle avait essayé de se cacher mais les pans de sa robe dépassaient et il était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur, l'air grave.

« **Jubia, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, surpris de la voir ainsi.

Léon était un de ses meilleurs amis, à l'instar de Gajeel ou de Lucy, même si elle savait qu'il aurait aimé être plus que cela. Elle pouvait lui parler à cœur ouvert sans craindre d'être jugée. Il s'était d'ailleurs accroupi près d'elle, le regard compatissant et bienveillant.

« **C'est à cause de Grey, hein ?** »

Il savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas et qui en était la cause. Après tout, quand elle n'allait pas bien c'était presque toujours de la faute du brun, ce n'était donc pas très compliqué à deviner. Pourtant, elle aurait préféré qu'il se trompe, que celui qu'elle aimait tant ne soit pas la cause de son malheur. Elle qui avait tant espéré de cette soirée… Elle se trouvait si pitoyable à présent.

Elle hocha la tête, restant obstinément muette tandis que ses larmes coulaient encore.

« **Tu veux en parler ? C'est à cause de la vision ?** » demanda-t-il après l'avoir prise dans ses bras.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de son magistral râteau, c'était tellement humiliant…

« **Jubia, parle-moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider… S'il te plaît.** » supplia le mage à la voix rassurante.

« **Ju-Jubia voulait… Jubia voulait parler à Grey-sama… Tout lui dire, mais… mais ce n'est…ce n'est… pas réciproque. Qu-qu'il laissait tomber… les choses qu'il... qu'il… n'aime pas.** » sanglota-t-elle, la respiration saccadée par les pleurs.

« **Cet enfoiré t'a vraiment dit ça ?!** » s'exclama Léon, stupéfait.

Elle hocha la tête. Léon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même si les sentiments de son ami n'étaient pas réciproques pour la jeune fille, ce qu'il l'étonnait vu son comportement habituel avec elle, il ne pouvait tout de même pas manquer de tact à ce point. Les frissons de la mage le sortirent de ses pensées. Retirant sa veste, il la déposa sur les épaules de cette dernière, tentant de la rassurer malgré tout. Elle était toujours dans ses bras. Son chagrin était tellement difficile à regarder qu'il détourna les yeux un instant pour trouver une idée qui l'atténuerait, mais ses yeux croisèrent une paire d'yeux noirs qu'il connaissait bien. Les prunelles de jais appartenaient à celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état et c'est un regard noir qu'il lança au brun. Il lui en voulait, mais Grey avait tourné les talons sitôt qu'il les avait vu. Jubia n'avait pas dû le voir car ses pleurs se calmaient un peu.

« **T'en fais pas Jubia, ça va aller.** » dit-il d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant les cheveux, « **Tu veux marcher un peu avec moi ?** » proposa ce dernier.

Elle hésitait. Son ami lui donna un mouchoir qu'elle accepta, essuyant son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger, en fait, elle n'avait envie de rien. Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie, que cette dernière avait perdu toute saveur. Oui, c'était ça, actuellement, elle avait perdu le goût pour toute activité et était incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Elle ne voulait plus choisir, préférant se laisser aller.

« **D'accord, mais… Jubia ne veut pas retourner avec les autres. Pas ce soir.** » demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu cassée.

« **Tu veux aller voir le jardin ? On ne devrait pas croiser grand monde, ils sont tous dans la salle de réception.** »

« **D'accord.** » marmonna-t-elle.

Il l'aida à se relever, lui laissant sa veste sur les épaules, puis il lui tendit le bras. Elle hésita un instant, mais accepta. Elle avait besoin de contact, besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait un ami. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, c'était son oxygène dans cet océan de tristesse. Lorsqu'elle se sentirait mieux, il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille le remercier pour se montrer si gentil avec elle sans aucune arrière pensée.

« **En tous cas, tu es très jolie dans cette robe, elle te va bien.** » complimenta l'ice maker, essayant de changer de sujet.

« **Merci.** » dit-elle simplement, « **Léon est très élégant ce soir.** »

« **Merci** » sourit-il.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs, ne trouvant pas la sortie recherchée. Un long moment. Sans un mot. Jubia s'était finalement calmée, bien qu'elle soit encore très triste. De temps en temps, une larme s'échappait de ses yeux mais elle tentait de les réprimer. La scène de son humiliation repassait en boucle dans sa tête, impossible de l'oublier. C'était tellement douloureux, elle avait mal dans la poitrine. Malgré les compliments de son ami, Jubia ne parvenait pas à broyer autre chose que du noir.

« **Jubia est tellement bête…** » dit-elle soudainement, « **Depuis le temps, Jubia aurait dû se rendre compte de la réalité.** »

« **Jub'… Dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien ! Grey est juste le plus grand con que je connaisse, mais je sais qu'il tient à toi. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris ce soir, mais tu n'es en rien responsable de son comportement. C'est un gamin dans sa tête.** »

Mais elle ne dit rien, elle restait muette, son regard parlait pour elle. Léon voyait bien qu'elle se sentait responsable du comportement de son frère de cœur et que la fatigue arrivait à grand pas.

« **Tu veux que je te ramène dans ta chambre ?** » proposa Léon.

« **Ma chambre ?** » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« **Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tous les mages invités ce soir sont hébergés dans les nombreuses chambres du château. On a tous un numéro de chambre sur nos cartons d'invitation.** » expliqua ce dernier.

Ouvrant son petit sac, elle sortit son carton où figurait le numéro 304. Elle accepta d'être ramenée, avouant être fatiguée. C'était normal, elle avait beaucoup pleuré et il avait été étonné qu'elle ne tombe pas de fatigue plus tôt.

Les deux amis marchèrent encore un moment, cherchant les chambres qu'ils trouvèrent facilement. Visiblement, celle de la jeune fille se trouvait au troisième étage à en juger par les pancartes qui avaient été installées en prévention de leurs invités.

La chambre était belle, mais Jubia s'en moquait. Assise sur le lit, une soudaine angoisse l'avait assaillie. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, non, être seule était synonyme d'être abandonnée et elle ne voulait pas revivre ce genre de chagrin ce soir.

« **S'il te plaît, reste avec Jubia.** » demanda-t-elle, sur le point de sombrer à nouveau. « **Encore un peu.** »

« **D'accord, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.** » céda l'argenté. « **Tu devrais aller te changer pour dormir, ce sera plus confortable pour toi.** »

Elle obéit, se levant avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Léon pointa le doigt vers la porte. Une valise noire se trouvait là, une petite valise qui ne lui appartenait pas. La jeune fille s'accroupit, attrapant l'étiquette.

« _Jubia Loxar, Fairy Tail, Magnolia_ »

Elle ouvrit la valise, découvrant quelques vêtements, affaires de toilette et un mot de remerciement de la part de la famille royale. Hésitant un peu, elle regarda ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, attrapant la première nuisette qui lui tomba sous la main, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenant à la chambre et se changea rapidement avant de revenir dans la chambre où Léon n'avait pas bougé.

« **Allez, viens te coucher, tu es épuisée.** » dit-il gentiment.

Elle obéit, se couchant dans les draps en satin qui bordaient son lit.

« **Tu crois que Jubia est idiote ?** »

« **Non. Tu es loin d'être une idiote, tu es juste un peu naïve, parfois. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.** »

« **Ca n'a pourtant pas suffi…** » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« **Ne t'en fais pas Jubia, s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, c'est parce qu'il est trop limité pour apprécier les jolies filles.** »

« **S'il te plaît…** »

« **Excuse-moi. Je sais que ça te gêne, mais c'est pourtant vrai.** » dit-il d'une voix douce, « **Dors maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité. **»

« **Merci.** » murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer, les larmes aux yeux.

Il attendit quelques minutes, observant son visage encore rougi, caressant ses cheveux soyeux alors que des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Grey avait vraiment été trop loin, et cet abruti avait fuit lorsqu'il les avait vu tous les deux. Jubia respirait lentement, profondément endormie à présent. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et de partir en fermant délicatement la porte. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Dans la salle de réception, Shelia lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Un peu désarçonné, Léon devait se dégager de l'étreinte passionnée de l'enfant. Le meilleur moyen pour ça : lui parler de Jubia. Et ça avait fonctionné, elle avait fait une moue avant de partir. Se redressant prestement, il se dirigea vers le buffet, attrapant un canapé au passage et papota un peu avec ses amis. Il préférait trouver Grey un peu plus tard, quand ils seraient un peu plus tranquilles pour lui expliquer sa manière de penser. En attendant, il profita un peu de ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, grignotant quelques canapés, buvant une coupe de champagne. Le Roi n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, c'était vraiment délicieux. Malheureusement, Sherry était à présent face à lui et lui demandait une danse qu'il accepta un peu à contre cœur.

Dès qu'il le put, il se faufila dans la foule pour atteindre la terrasse. Il faisait bien trop chaud là dedans. Coïncidence ou non, son rival était là. Seul, il semblait prendre l'air. Et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« **Elle a pas perdu de temps.** » dit-il nonchalamment.

En guise de réponse, Léon le frappa violement au visage. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation, abattu.

« **Pauvre abruti ! Tu te rends compte de la peine que tu lui a fait alors que ce soir elle aurait dû s'amuser et fêter sa victoire ?!** » cria-t-il, énervé.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui réponde !** » répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« **Elle avait déjà pas le moral depuis qu'elle rêve de cette vision où tu meurs, mais là, tu l'a achevée. T'es vraiment un con Grey !** » reprit le plus âgé en le frappant à nouveau.

« **Ta gueule.** » dit-il en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez souillé par le sang. « **J'suis étonné que tu n'aies pas profité de la situation.** »

A nouveau, Léon frappa son homologue. Il était étrange ce soir.

« **Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.** » dit-il, un peu plus calme. « **Elle était complètement désemparée, elle croit que c'est de sa faute.** » expliqua-t-il, « **Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait absolument tout te dire ce soir parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose d'important lors du combat des dragonnets, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était. Elle fait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits, Grey ! Elle m'a raconté tous les détails dans ses lettres. Et ce soir, tu l'humilies devant tous le monde ! Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ?** »

« **Je sais pas. Je savais pas qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar tous les soirs. Elle m'a rien dit.** » dit le brun, un peu surpris.

« **C'est toi qui ne l'écoutes pas. Si tu avais fais un peu plus attention, tu l'aurais remarqué.** » répondit le Lamia Scale, « **Elle se réjouissait de pouvoir revoir tout le monde ce soir. Elle n'a finalement vu que toi et moi.** »

« **Comment ça ? **»

« **Tu l'as vue dans la salle ? J'en doute. Elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle s'endormait en allant à sa chambre. Et même endormie elle pleurait encore. Faut vraiment que tu sois le plus grand con de la planète pour ne pas t'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle ressent.** »

« **Je suis au courant.** » dit-il doucement.

« **Alors t'es encore plus débile que ce que pensais.** » répondit Léon, dépité par la connerie de son frère. « **Franchement, si m'avait pas demandé de rien te faire, je crois que tu te reconnaitrais pas dans une glace.** »

« **La ferme, je sais, j'suis con. Mais j'ai mes raisons.** »

« **Raisons ou pas, t'as intérêt à aller t'excuser et à lui expliquer pourquoi t'as fait ça.** »

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre les surprit.

« **Je suis sûr que c'est elle.** » dit Léon.

« **Je pense aussi.** »

« **Si tu ne fais rien, je te jure que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. C'est moi qui la prendrai.** »

« **Attend. Elle est où ?** »

« **Chambre 304.** » lâcha-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle de bal.

Le combat était terminé. Ils avaient gagné. C'était terminé, Fairy Tail était sacrée meilleure guilde de Fiore. Sa main dans la sienne était une chose douce qui ne dura malheureusement pas bien longtemps. Un tremblement de terre les surprit tous les quatre. La plus jeune, Shelia, montrait le ciel, apeurée. Les dragons. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient venu pour tuer Grey.

Elle voyait Grey se faire transpercer de part en part. A cause d'elle. Tout ça parce qu'elle était trop distraite, trop idiote, elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille, un détail qui lui avait échappé un instant.

« **GREEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY !** » cria-t-elle en larmes.

Elle s'était précipitée vers lui, ses jambes l'avaient lâchée à côté du corps inerte du brun. Lentement, elle s'était penchée vers lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Elle le secouait fébrilement, mais il ne répondait pas. Elle le secouait encore et encore. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard était flou, il faisait sombre, elle ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait. Face à elle, Grey, bien vivant malgré son étrange expression.

« **Ca va ?** » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Jubia clignait des yeux, perdue. Elle avait mal à la tête et alluma la petite lampe de chevet à sa disposition pour y voir un peu plus clair. Doucement, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait secoué, c'était lui qui voulait la réveiller. Elle avait certainement encore crié. Et puis la soirée lui revint en mémoire.

« **Grey-sama n'a pas à être là. Grey-sama devrait partir.** » dit-elle, cassante, en lui tournant le dos.

« **Jubia, j'suis venu te parler. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?** »

« **Non.** » répondit-elle aussitôt, « **Jubia est fatiguée, Jubia veut dormir.** »

Malgré tout, il ne bougeait pas. Assis sur le lit, il soupirait.

« **J'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas te faire de peine.** » expliqua-t-il, « **Tu m'as pris au dépourvu.** »

« **Grey-sama a été clair : il n'aime pas Jubia. Jubia a compris. Maintenant si Grey-sama veut bien laisser Jubia. Bonne nuit.** »

« **Jubia…** »

« **Stop.** »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Et devant lui en plus. Décidément, elle était bien trop émotive depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

« **S'il te plaît, va-t'en.** » souffla-t-elle alors que quelques larmes coulaient déjà.

Mais il restait obstinément assis sur le lit.

« **J'ai toujours évité de trop m'attacher aux gens.** » dit-il doucement. « **Il n'y a que Léon qui est au courant de mes raisons puisque nous avons vécu de nombreuses choses ensembles. Même le maître n'est pas au courant. Je n'en ai jamais parlé.** »

« **Grey-sama n'a pas besoin d'en parler à Jubia. Jubia peut comprendre qu'il y a des choses dont on n'aime pas parler.** »

« **Toutes les personnes auxquelles je me suis attaché ont fini par me quitter. Mes parents. Ul. Et je ne veux pas que tu soies la prochaine sur la liste.** » expliqua-t-il doucement.

Jubia essuyait ses larmes avec sa main, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi il ne s'engageait jamais avec personne.

« **Bien sûr que je tiens à toi. T'es une amie, une camarade, t'es même plus que ça mais je ne veux pas que le scénario se répète. Tu es bien placée pour savoir ce que je veux dire.** »

« **Jubia voit Grey-sama mourir sous ses yeux tous les soirs depuis la finale.** » dit-elle timidement.

« **Je t'ai vue. Je t'ai entendue crier. Tu comprends ce que je ressens en imaginant que ce qui pourrait t'arriver.** »

« **Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Jubia fait des missions tous les jours. Jubia se bat et Jubia est toujours là. Grey-sama n'est plus un enfant. L'époque des coïncidences malchanceuses est terminée. Jubia n'est pas une petite fille. Elle sait se défendre.** » s'exclama la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

« **Ul aussi savait se défendre. Et pourtant…** »

« **Jubia n'est pas Ul. Jubia est Jubia.** » cria-t-elle, le cœur en miettes devant l'obstination du brun.

« **Je sais Jubia, mais je ne veux pas être responsable de…** »

« **Grey-sama fuit encore. Si ça devait arriver, c'est parce que c'est écrit, pas parce que c'est à cause de Grey-sama. Jubia l'a compris. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas encore le cas de tout le monde.** » coupa-t-elle, désespérée.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, il fuyait encore et toujours, même s'il avait admis certains points. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire simple pour une fois ? Jubia était là, il avait parlé avec Erza, avec Léon, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui expliquer ? A cause de la douleur qui tiraillait son cœur lorsque la vision de sa mort s'imposait à lui et qu'il la voyait morte de chagrin ? Peut-être. Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'elle pleurait là, devant lui, alors que le ciel l'accompagnait. Et que ces larmes soient sa faute.

« **Jubia, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer.** » demanda-t-il, une boule dans l'estomac.

Il avait levé la main vers son visage, mais elle l'avait repoussé avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. C'était trop pour elle, la discussion était stérile et ne servait qu'à lui faire plus de mal en détruisant tous ses espoirs.

Il attrapa l'un des poignets qui avait tenté de le faire partir, tirant dessus pour attirer la mage contre lui. Elle avait été prise au dépourvu, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle se retrouvait tout contre lui, presque peau contre peau sans la veste de son costume qui avait disparue quelque part. Elle sentait cette chaleur si particulière que dégageaient les mages de glace à travers la chemise noire de ce dernier ainsi qu'une main derrière sa tête qui la forçait à rester ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de se débattre.

« **S'il te plaît. Arrête de pleurer. Je n'aime pas voir tes larmes. Je préfère quand tu souries.** » dit-il en voulant être gentil.

« **Jubia ne peut pas.** » expliqua-t-elle en laissant son corps étreindre celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

« **Ce n'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute en plus, alors c'est à moi de te faire sourire.** »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait toujours, moins violent cependant. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, et pourtant, elle était toujours triste, ne parvenant pas encore à assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer avec le brun. Devait-elle se réjouir pour ce moment en tête à tête ?

De nombreuses questions se posaient dans sa tête, elle se sentait perdue. Oui, voilà, devait-elle croire en une possible relation avec le mage de glace ou au contraire, se résigner ? Tout était confus dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

« **Je peux te poser une question ?** »

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse, écoutant la douce mélodie des battements de son cœur, si apaisante.

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis à propos de ton rêve ? Et pourquoi ce soir ?** »

« **Ca fait deux questions.** » répondit-elle. « **Jubia pensait que Grey-sama ne l'écouterait pas lorsqu'elle lui aurait dit qu'elle rêvait de lui.** »

« **C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Y'a de quoi se méfier. Tu racontes des choses tellement étranges parfois.** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Jubia le savait. Alors elle n'a rien dit. Et ce soir… parce que Jubia a eu tellement peur en voyant cette vision qu'elle a compris que le destin pouvait basculer soudainement. Et que Jubia ne voulait pas avoir le regret d'avoir garder le secret s'il arrivait quelque chose.** »

« **Je comprend.** » dit-il à voix basse, comprenant les motivations de cette dernière, « **Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu me promette une chose.** »

« **Jubia ne garantit pas.** »

« **C'est assez simple. La prochaine fois que tu fais un rêve ou que quelque chose te tracasse à ce point, n'en parle pas à Léon. Dit-le moi. Et si je refuse de t'écouter pour une quelconque raison, écrit-moi, comme tu le fais avec cet idiot. Tu veux bien ?** »

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête contre sa chemise. Elle était tellement bien là tout contre lui. Et pourtant… Pourtant il ne bougeait pas plus qu'elle. Jubia sentait la fatigue l'envahir à nouveau. Elle avait mal à la tête et ses yeux se fermaient rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte, son étreinte se relâchait et elle sombrait dans les bras de Grey.

Doucement, il l'allongea dans le lit, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller avant de remonter la couverture. Il resta encore un moment là, à l'observer à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, caressant ses cheveux ondulés.

Il repensait à cette entrevue. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en nuisette. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer ainsi. Ca l'avait remué, il devait l'avouer. Jubia avait beau être une amie au même titre que Lucy ou Erza, elle était différente des autres. Il ne savait pas en quoi malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais il savait qu'elle était spéciale pour lui, un peu comme si elle était liée à lui, en quelque sorte.

Si on lui demandait un jour, il pourrait le dire sans risque : Jubia était bien une des plus belles créatures qui lui ait été donné de côtoyer.

« **J'essaierai d'être plus sympa avec toi.** » promit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Restant là à la regarder encore quelques minutes, il finit par éteindre la lampe et retourna avec les autres, restant cependant un peu à l'écart, pensif. Cette discussion lui avait fait prendre conscience de trop de choses à son goût, il lui faudrait quelques jours pour tout digérer et il fut bien content de ne pas croiser son rival.

_Fin de cette première partie._


End file.
